


10,000 Volts

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Adventure, Airships, Anime, Bad Decisions, Badass, Boys Being Boys, Comedy, Electrocution, Elevators, Episode Related, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Money, Native American Character(s), Reminiscing, Sarcasm, Science Fiction, Sibling Rivalry, Treasure Hunting, Weapons, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Being Hikari Netto’s ally means occasionally, you hunt treasure in Kingland and get electrocuted for sport.
Kudos: 2





	10,000 Volts

10,000 Volts

Author’s Note: Set during episode 12 of _Beast+_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Summary:

Being Hikari Netto’s ally means occasionally, you hunt treasure in Kingland and get electrocuted for sport.

* * *

“This way!”

The Native Ameropan chose to go right.

Totem-sama! Big mistake! Big mistake!

Upon turning the forked road’s bend, he almost immediately suffered a sustained shock from the Electel estate’s electrical generators, crying out with comic timing and then tumbling onto a conveyor chute. The mansion hid rotating passages, killer elevators, and a suite of extremely unpleasant traps, the wattage running through the house enough to light up a small city, yet miraculously, he didn’t die.

Peculiar a manor left to collect cobwebs and dust by its feuding brothers would contain a functioning power source.

“We go left, huh?” Dekao started down the safer path.

“Dingo, we won’t let your sacrifice be in vain.”

And they say friends are faithful to the end! Dingo might be better off dead. Hikari Netto and Oyama Dekao abandoned him! So it sure came as (another) shock later, after the Net Saviour helped Count Elec’s wife lay her gloves on the last of the family fortune, that Netto returned to fetch him.

“You didn’t really think I’d leave you at the bottom of a hole.”

“I could have died, you know?”

“Your answer to every problem is to hit it with your tomahawk first and ask questions second! Use your brain!”

Netto had a point. Dingo did possess an offensively gung-ho attitude, hucking his tomahawk at a palm scanner when plugging in would suffice, or attacking an electrified wall when they couldn’t find its secret latch. Though Netto used his brain just as infrequently…

“I’ll remember that the next time you do something stupid and are in trouble! Thanks for caring!”

“Meh. You’ve gotten out of worse by yourself than this.”

“I have?”

“Umm…How about the time Videoman dumped you out the back of Narcy’s airship! You threw your tomahawk as a grappling hook and broke down the door!”

Even Netto had to admit that was cool.

“Guess so! But where’s Dekao?”

“Probably rolling in a tunnel somewhere.”

“You’re an A+ friend.”

“I _am_!” Netto didn’t detect Dingo’s sarcasm. “Now come on! Dekao needs us!”


End file.
